1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold wall of a continuous casting mold. The mold wall includes an inner mold plate and a water box connected to the inner mold plate through screw connections, wherein the inner mold plate has on its side facing the water box webs with grooves extending between the webs, and wherein filler pieces are arranged in the grooves.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mold wall of the above-described type is generally known in the art. The grooves serve as cooling ducts for a cooling liquid, usually water. The filler pieces serve to reduce the cross-section of the ducts so that the flow velocity of the cooling liquid in the cooling ducts is increased. However, the filler pieces do not serve a supporting function. The inner mold wall is fastened to the water box through a plurality of screws which extend at least partially through the water box and are screwed into threaded pieces which are arranged in the inner mold wall.
The mold wall of the prior art has several disadvantages. In particular, the mounting of the threaded pieces in the inner mold plate is very complicated. In addition, the inner mold plate is usually of copper, while the threaded pieces are of steel. Consequently, when a worn inner mold plate is to be replaced, a large quantity of contaminated copper must be treated in a complicated process to be able to reuse the copper.